The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve.
Various electromagnetically actuatable valves are known, in particular fuel injectors, in which parts that are subject to wear are provided with a wear-resistant coating. Thus, for example, it is known from German Published Patent application No. 32 30 844 to provide the armature and stop face of a fuel injector with wear-resistant surfaces. These surfaces can be nickel-plated, i.e. provided with an additional coating, or nitrided, i.e. cured through the application of nitrogen.
In German Published Patent application No. 38 10 826, a fuel injector is described in which at least one stop face is executed in the shape of a spherical cup, in order to obtain the most precise possible air gap, an additional round-body insert made of non-magnetic, high-strength material being mounted centrally on the stop face. The two spherical-cup-shaped stop faces contact each other precisely in the center in the area of the valve longitudinal axis.
From German Published Patent application No. 44 21 935, an electromagnetically actuatable valve is described, which has a special stop area. The valve has at least one component, the armature and/or the core, that has a wedge-like surface before a wear-resistant layer has been applied, the surface being able to be produced in each case differently in accordance with a magnetic and hydraulic optimum. An annular stop segment formed by the wedge quality has a defined stop surface width and contact width, which remains constant over the entire service life, since in response to continuous operation, stop surface wear does not lead to an enlargement of the contact width.